


A Moment in Time

by kiwanisgirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwanisgirl/pseuds/kiwanisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want this to last," Hermione murmured, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. Remus and Hermione share a moment that cannot be matched by any in history, and besides, who is Remus to deny her pleas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moment in Time

The covers rustled as Remus Lupin rolled over onto his back and stared at the black ceiling. The house was quiet and he knew that it must be around two in the morning. As he moved his arms above his head, he grimaced at the pain felt in his shoulder, confused as to why it was there. Mentally going over the last week, he recalled dueling with Harry, a run through the forest with Ron and Charlie, reading a book in the library, and…her.

Suddenly all was explained as Remus remembered the events of last night that had him lying on his bed naked and sore. The woman in question had a body that would make a goddess jealous, it was exquisite to the touch and he loved learning how to make her wiggle beneath him. He had known her for years, but never had they been as intimate as the night before. Remus felt a shiver go down his spine and bit his lip to hide a moan, not wanting to disturb the soft body beside him.

The woman in question murmured in her sleep and moved to lay her head against Remus' chest, throwing an arm over his waist in the process. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped from his mouth. The witch had no idea what she was doing to him, as she pulled him closer to her body. Of course, Remus reminded himself, she was asleep and did not know the just how maddening her movements were at the moment. The more she rolled against him, the more his blood rushed to his groin and made him stiffen; it was starting to become unbearable.

A thought hit Remus out of the blue and he started, gently pushing the young woman off his chest and going to stand by the cold window. What if she regretted what had happened and begged him to forget all that had happened between them? He couldn't bear the thought, it made his chest clench violently at the immediate thought. He began to wonder if there was anything to do that would make her stay with him and hold no regrets. His chest grew tighter at the possibility of losing this incredible person, it was simply too terrible a thought to think.

Deciding to act now, before he lost any chance in the future, Remus turned from the dark window and hurried to the bed in the center of the room. Hermione lay on top of the sheets huddled around a pillow, her hair splayed out at all angles. Gods… Remus could feel himself tighten once more and he groaned at the thoughts running through his mind. He was going to give this beautiful being everything she deserved and more, Merlin knows he didn't deserve what she had given him that night. _Everything._

Vowing to give her the time of her life, Remus crawled up onto the bed and loomed over her body, leaning over to leave light kisses on her neck. She smiled in her sleep and sighed softly, wishing that the dream would continue. Last night had been better than all of her dreams combined, and she hoped that it never ended. He kissed down her neck and towards her breasts, so incredibly happy that they had fallen asleep as naked as the day they were born, making his job that much easier. He caught a nipple in his teeth and pulled gently, wanting it to stand attention when he was done with her. Pleased with his work, he switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. She writhed beneath him, still not awakening.

Done with the teasing, and feeling the need to taste her, he moved down her body to nestle his face between her thighs, kissing both lovingly. The bed of curls looked so welcoming to his ministrations and he wanted nothing more than to worship her body for the rest of his life. Not wanting to waste more time, Remus licked her folds from one end to the other and her eyes flew up in surprise.

"Remus," she hissed, arching her back as he continued pushing his tongue in and out of her body, her stomach was beginning to tighten in response.

"You are so wet," he told her, changing tactics to assault her body with his tongue and fingers. She meowed and began to pant harder, grabbing his hair into her hands and urging him on. He pushed harder with two fingers and licked her clit once, twice, three times as she finally let loose around him and opened her mouth to a silent scream.

Remus looked up at her face with smoky eyes and a large smirk. She grinned shyly back, still breathing heavily and tugged his hair up, wanting, no, needing to kiss those delicious red lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it wantonly. Their kiss became heated as he leaned against her, using his elbows as support.

"I need you," she gasped, pulling away from his mouth, "now." Who was he to deny her? He grabbed his hard cock and guided himself into her warm center, gasping against her neck at the feeling. He could do this forever, so he decided he had to make this one last. He thrust in roughly, causing her to moan in his ear, a very erotic sound. Pulling out, he let his hot prick rub against her clit and pushed himself up and used his hands to hold himself over her, teasing her entrance.

"What do you want, Hermione?" he asked, gripping his cock and rubbing it up along her folds, she whimpered in response and arched her back. "Now, now love, you have to tell me exactly what you need." She arched her back once more and he latched himself to her breast and began to suck.

"Gods, Remus…" she groaned, bucking her hips in hopes of creating a friction. He pulled away from her and smirked, catching her eyes and moaning at the heat he found in them. The caramel swirls teased her, reminding him of chocolate and her sweet taste. "I need you…inside me." She begged, grabbing his hips and rolling so she was on top of him.

"Witch!" Remus gasped and she slid onto his length and began moving slowly, what a hot tease. He gripped her waist and tried to help her go faster, but she smacked him away.

"I want this to last," Hermione murmured, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. Who would have ever thought that this was her second sexual encounter of any kind? Certainly not Remus Lupin, you can be assured. The way she squeezed as she moved along his rigid member made him gasp out of pleasure; nothing could ever feel this wonderful.

Remus couldn't do the teasing anymore, it made him lose his breath and he needed to feel her under him so badly it hurt. Without warning, he flipped Hermione over and began to pound into her body, leaving her gasping and moaning wildly. Not to mention loudly.

"You are so fucking tight," he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. The friction was perfect between their bodies as they both came closer and closer to the orgasmic end.

"Remus!" Hermione suddenly cried, clenching tightly around his throbbing cock and slowing her movements ever so slightly. At his name, he felt his body jolt and he joined her on the ride down, leaning to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "Oh Remus," Hermione whispered, loosening her legs and hugging his waist.

Remus smiled down at her, not bothering to move out of her body and enjoying the connection that it meant for them. "Hermione," he whispered back, kissing her nose gently. He leaned against the pillows as she laid her head against his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

"Remus," she whispered again, "I need to tell you something…" He tilted his head so their eyes were level and nodded his head, too worn out to respond verbally. "I think that this was the most…incredible experience of my life and I don't really want it to ever end, but I think it would be best if I left now so that we can just move on…" Remus kissed her roughly and felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes. This was exactly what he had feared –the rejection of wanting him, of needing him forever like he felt for her. It was unbearable, he couldn't believe he had let himself become so caught up in this silly affair.

"Go," he said harshly, pulling away from her body. "I am not going to fight you on this, no matter how badly I may want to. You mean everything to me, Hermione Granger, and if this was nothing more than a cruel way to lose your virginity, a plot to make this a one night stand, you are sorely mistaken. So leave, now, before I make you go." Remus could feel his heart slowly break in two as he moved away from her on the bed. Hermione had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and he felt terrible for causing her to feel that way.

She stood up, looking for something to cover her body, finally grabbing his button-up shirt and throwing it around her shoulders. "Fine, Remus, but you are a stupid prat that didn't let me finish what I was going to say," she whispered, trying her best to button up the shirt with her shaking fingers. "If you had let me explain I would have finished by saying 'move on to the shower.' But no, Remus Lupin, you had to jump to your damn conclusions and just assume that I would never want anything more. You cruel bastard," Hermione ended, wrenching the bedroom door open and hurrying out into the hallway.

_Fuck._

Remus leapt up from the bed, allowing the sheets to fall from his waist and ran out into the hallway behind her. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her hard against the mouth. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm so fucking sorry. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted a one night stand. I never should have just assumed that you wouldn't want this just as much as me. Please," he pleaded into her ear, pressing his naked body against hers, "please just forgive me." He felt her shift and pulled back to stare into her beautiful, chocolate-filled eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, pushing himself into her hot center and pounding against the wall. "So fucking much."

"Oh Remus, I love you too…" she whispered back, meeting his thrust every time. This is where they were meant to be, together forever and loving one another.


	2. The Week Before

**Sunday night**

Remus could hear someone giggling down the hallway. It was a light tinkle that managed to send shivers down his spine. A deep bark of a laugh sounded and Remus stopped short. A flash of red pushed past him and ran into the library, shortly followed by a much slower, dark-haired male with deep green eyes. They were home.

He moved forward into the doorway and his heart clenched – Molly was hugging Ron with such intensity as Harry swung Ginny around the room. The only one not being held was the woman with the beautiful laugh. She stood in the middle of the group – talking casually with Arthur and Charlie. Something appeared horribly off.

"Remus!" Harry shouted, letting Ginny go and hurrying forward. The young man pulled him into his tight grip and beamed up at him. Remus couldn't help by smile back at his best friend's son and pat him roughly on the back.

"Honestly, Ronald, did you shower once while gone?" Molly's voice broke through all of the conversations as her nose wrinkled and she stepped away from her son. Charlie laughed again and shoved his brother towards the hallway, Harry following.

Suddenly the room felt tight as everyone left the library and only he and Hermione were left. By then she had moved to star out into the dark night – completely oblivious to his gaze. Remus sighed heavily and shoved his hands into his pockets, moving to stand beside her. Hermione Granger stood there, usually an unwavering force of strength, looking very worn out. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, jeans that had a hole above the knee, and a purple sweater that clung to her shivering frame. Remus suddenly found it very difficult to talk.

"We found them the second day," she whispered, voice cracking. His chest hurt as he realized what was coming. "Harry had rented a small hotel room down the street as started our plans. Ronald kept watch while I broke into the files; it was just a simple job – only supposed to take a week. We were there for almost two months." Hermione stopped and spared a glance at her companion, heart thumping in her chest. Remus opened his mouth, willing himself to respond when –

"Mum says dinner is ready," Ginny stated, walking into the room. She glanced at the couple and crossed her arms. "'Mione?" Hermione broke eye contact and turned, nodding at her friend.

"Coming."

**Monday**

The morning air felt harsh in the lungs as he pushed himself off a tree and sprinted out into the past a bright ball of light. Merlin, he was getting really old. He threw his arm behind his back silently and allowed a second to congratulate himself when the spell connected. His chest was screaming at him to stop, but he had to keep going, to keep fighting.

Remus threw himself behind another tree and grimaced as the bark dug into his back. Rubbing his forehead furiously, he stilled his movement and strained his ears for any sound. A twig snapped to his right. Smirking, he bent his knees and prepared for the attack that never came. Stepping forward cautiously, he glanced around the tree and was suddenly staring up at the sky from his back.

"Bastard," a voice gasped, Harry came into view clenching his side, eyes watering and red from the early temperature. Remus coughed in response and slowly sat up, maneuvering to lean against the tree. Harry slumped down beside him and coughed violently, clenching his chest.

"I haven't practiced since before you left in October," Remus wheezed, rubbing his arms.

"That explains a lot, you old man," Harry cheeked back, nudging the older man. The two chuckled softly and stared out at the sparse woods in which the practiced dueling. A few moments passed before either tried to speak again. "I think she missed having you around," his whispered, glancing to his right. Remus continued staring ahead. "I know we all missed having you there, but Hermione the most. Did she tell you what happened?"

"No," Remus murmured, shaking his head gently. Harry sighed and pulled his knees up towards his chest.

"We were there for two months, but she swore it would only be a week. Ron and I watched them as she started small – at their office, she slowly contacted clients, rearranged information, and restored history. That took three days. On the fourth day…on the fourth day she was going to do it, but… Something went really wrong and… They died, Remus, before she even had a chance to talk to them. They just died. Right in front of us."

**Tuesday**

All Tuesday Remus cleaned for Molly, avoiding the trio and doing several unnecessary chores. It made him feel like he had control over something – never mind it was something as small as a clean home. Besides, he argued with himself as he cleaned the tapestries on the third floor, it is a rather large home with quite a number of occupants. Occupants like Hermione Granger… Hermione, with her large, brown eyes. Hermione, with her bossy attitude, unwavering loyalty, and Merlin, those legs… Hermione, who was old enough to only be his daughter, if he were a normal man. But, Remus John Lupin was not a normal man, and he never really would be, now would he?

**Wednesday**

Charlie, Ron, and Remus were out for a run at the local park – finally having lost the battle with the cold because the house just felt too crowded. The three men were running laps down the concrete trail, shoes slapping against the ground and sweat dripping down their backs despite the temperature. Before the trio had left, the three men met once a week to sprint their hearts out and rid themselves of any aggression that had built up.

"Have you heard from Sammy?" Charlie questioned his younger brother, slowing his pace to a walk. Ron shook his head, grinning, as Remus became confused.

"Nah, she had to go and visit her family," Ron replied, pulling his shirt up to wipe his forehead off. "Said she'd write me later this week, probably by Friday." Remus furrowed his brow, even more confused by now.

"Who is Sammy?" He asked, trying not to worry about his breathing. Ron and Charlie smirked at each other and picked up their speeds.

"Girl I met on the trip – hotel we were staying at. Her mum was a maid there and Sammy was always hanging around. On breaks we'd talk and started trading addresses. Right before we left she promised to send me an owl by the end of the week," the red-head grinned at his older companions, clearly proud of his accomplishments.

"What did Hermione think about that?" He could feel himself growing angrier by the second – hadn't they dated? Obviously Ron was much thicker than Remus had suspected if he assumed it was alright to pick up girls at a time like that.

"What do you mean?" Ron cheeked, glancing towards his brother. "We didn't even date, not like it should bother her as it was – had bigger things to worry about then, didn't she?" The older man bit his lip at Ron's ignorance – furious.

"It doesn't matter! She used to have feelings for you and you waved that – that trollop in her face! Can you imagine what she must have been going through down there? Bigger things my right arse." Chest heaving, Remus spun on his feet and disappeared.

**Thursday**

After his outburst the morning before, Remus had decided to remain hidden in his room and avoid everyone. There really was no use, he had determined, in trying to leave his room because of how crowded the house could be at any given moment. Besides, why bother leaving when no one wanted to see him? Ron would only glare at him, Harry would try to talk about Ginny – asking for advice, and Hermione… Hermione hadn't looked at him since Sunday night in the library. So, really, what was the point in leaving?

**Friday**

He awoke with a start, gasping for air as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He guessed it was close to ten o'clock in the evening. Remus tried to recall what it was that had woken him up – those eyes. Dark eyes, like melted chocolate, eyes that pierced through to his very soul. Eyes filled with lust, lust he could feel pounding through his veins at that very moment.

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, allowing his feet to guide him out the door and down the stairs. He was almost in the doorway when Remus realized he had entered the library – noticing the dark silhouette of a young woman looking out the window. Hermione.

She turned after hearing her name against his lips; he hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until that very moment. All of Remus' senses felt heightened as the air constricted around them.

"Professor," Hermione whispered, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Her hair cascaded around her cheeks in kinky curls, she wore a loose pajama shirt, and shorts. It all seemed so…endearing.

"I thought I asked you to call me Remus, Hermione, it's been years since I was your professor." She nodded slightly as he drew close to stand beside her, facing the window. "Harry told me, you know, about what happened. Why didn't you owl me?" Remus didn't want to sound as though he was accusing her, but he needed to know why she hadn't told him.

Hermione turned towards the window, visibly shaking and Remus knew it wasn't from the cold. "I-I wanted to, but I couldn't tell you. It would have made everything real. I still haven't said it a loud at all, even during the funeral I – I just couldn't say it," his heart was breaking with every word and he wanted nothing more than to hide her in his arms. "They're dead because of me, Remus. My mum and dad are dead," Hermione gasped and clenched his arm; knees clacking together and she weakened against him.

Remus pulled her towards him, stroking her hair as she sobbed her sorrows against him for the first time since she had seen them die in a car crash the morning she was going to reverse the spell. Everything had ended in that moment as Hermione watched with horrified eyes, clenching her chest as she stood helplessly on the sidewalk – her mum was standing, waiting for her father to bring the car around, when, out of nowhere, a taxi had come crashing around the corner and created a hug inferno that consumed her mother, father, and the reckless driver instantly. Ron and Harry arrived seconds later, trying their best to pull her away from the sight of it all. Somehow they stayed for another month and a half before finally coming home.

"It isn't your fault Hermione," Remus Lupin whispered into her hair, softly kissing it. She looked up at him, all cried out, with tears glistening against her cheeks and eyes shining brightly. The room felt extremely tight as the air compressed around them and neither could look away.

Reaching up, Hermione pulled Remus' head down and caught his bottom lip with hers, pulling gently and kissing. They both gasped at the contact – Remus pulled her body flush with his and kissed her harder. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped through – battling for dominance. The room didn't even exist anymore.

"Bedroom?" She murmured against his lips, shoving his shoulder towards the doorway.

%

The bedroom door slammed shut behind the couple, their mouths clashing against one another as they paused for short breathes. Remus slept in only boxers, and hadn't bothered adding more for his trek down to the library.

Hermione could feel Remus harden against her through the thin materials of their clothes. She rolled her hips experimentally against his and grinned as he moaned with desire, pulling away to bite her neck. After that it became a free for all of sorts – Hermione's shirt disappeared and was replaced by hot hands, and then her shorts and his boxers melted away. They paused.

"Hermione," Remus whispered, holding her face and peering into her eyes. "Are you sure?" She nodded quickly and lay down on his bed, open, just for him.

Filled with a new energy he lay beside her, teasing a nipple with his fingertips as she whimpered for more. Her hand found its way to his back as she rolled to face him and scratched a line down his back. He arched into her with a gasp.

Without warning, Remus rolled on top of her, nestling between her legs and kissing her harshly, cock pushed right up against her stomach.

"Now, Remus, please," she begged, wrapping her legs around him and bucking. He leaned up on one elbow and grabbed his hardened member, pushing it up against her center and paused. Hermione nodded and Remus leaned back down to kiss her sweetly as he pushed forward – taking the time to go slowly.

Suddenly, Hermione bucked back and forth, seemingly oblivious to any pain from the precious barrier that had just been broken and any gentleness Remus had possessed flew out of his mind.

Pounding into her, she groaned and moaned, pulling him closer to her body and kissing his neck. He could feel a clench in his balls and then – Hermione screamed and bit into his shoulder, body clenching tightly around him. Remus howled, pulling her into a searing kiss as he came inside her body for the first time.


End file.
